1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wire harness assembly assist device, a wire harness assembly assist unit, and a method of assisting assembly of a wire harness by attaching a component of the wire harness to a wiring board.
2. Description of Related Art
Various types of electronic units are mounted in a motor vehicle as a vehicle. The motor vehicle includes wire harnesses to provide electric power from a power source and control signals from a computer to the electronic units. The wire harnesses include a plurality of sub-harnesses. The sub-harnesses are provided each for a system control of the motor vehicle. The sub-harnesses each include a plurality of electrical wires and connectors attached to ends of the electrical wires.
The electrical wires each have a conductive core wire and a cover made of an insulating synthetic resin. The electrical wires are so-called covered wires. Each connector has terminals and a connector housing to receive the terminals. The terminals made of a conductive metal sheet are connected to ends of the core wires of the electrical wires. The connector housing is made of a synthetic resin and has a box shape. The electronic units are connected to the terminals in the connector housing through the electrical wires in order to provide the electrical powers and signals.
In order to assemble the wire harness, the sub-harness is first formed with such a way that the electrical wire is cut to a prescribed length with a cutter and the connector is attached to the core wire exposed from the electrical wire and the connector is inserted into the connector housing. The sub-harnesses are then assembled together and attached with a grommet and protector in place to assemble the wire harness.
A wiring board is utilized for assisting assembly of the wire harness. FIG. 12 shows a conventional wiring apparatus for assembling a wire harness (JP-2004-111128,A).
The wiring apparatus 141 includes a rectangular shaped base plate 142, a plurality of wiring jigs 143 upstanding from the base plate 142, a shelf 144 disposed adjacent to the base plate 142, and component cases 145 disposed on the shelf 144. The base plate 142 and the wiring jigs 143 form a wiring board 146. JP-H09-147641,A discloses an assembly guide apparatus for assisting assembly of the wire harness but omits the apparatus in FIG. 7.
The wiring board 146 is sloped and supported with legs 147. The slope provides a worker with an easy and effective wiring at the wiring board 146 having a deep depth. Otherwise, the worker can not reach a back area of the wiring board 146.
Wiring is performed with arrangement of each electrical wire 148 along the respective wiring jigs 143. Components such as a protector tube 149 or protector are attached to the wired electrical wires 148. The ends of the electrical wires 148 are connected with terminals (not shown). The connectors are then inserted into a connector housing to form a connector 150. A plurality of the electrical wires 148 are bundled with a vinyl tape to form the wire harness.
In the conventional wiring apparatus, the components are arranged by confirming the positions with drawings of jigs or product or by confirming the wiring path with drawings of the product or sub-drawings every circuitry. It takes time to find out the desired information. The increase of the number of the circuitries makes the confirmation of the position of the components and the arrangement of the electrical wires difficult, and increases the time of the confirmation. The worker confirms the drawings of the jigs and the product with eyes, so that it is difficult to prevent a pick-up error and a working error.